Familypedia:Perry import/Perry Ezine
The Perry Ezine was announced on December 31, 2006 with it's first release on January 5, 2007. It is a monthly Electronic Magazine or E-zine in a shorter, somewhat newsletter-type format. It typically contains ten to fifteen pages of information related to Perry genealogy. Articles written by Perry researchers and census information is often listed in the issues. The ezine is scheduled to come out around the fifth of every month with a supplemental coming out around the fifteenth of the month. The Ezine came out every month until July '07 when it was delayed due to long work hours by the editor and was not started again until when it was announced on December 7, 2007 that a Volume One of the Perry Ezine was being worked on. It's release has not been announced yet, but regular issues were back starting with the January '08 issue coming out on January 4, 2008. The issue was in a new style with an "interactive" column on the left side and the regular text in a column to the right. ---- Issues Released The Ezine started in January '07 with monthly releases. Below is a summary of each release to date. * 1.01 Jan 07: The first issue. It was in MS Word format and came out on January 5th. It introduced the Ezine and Perry Research website and started the main theme of "Perrys on the 1790 Census" which would be continued throughout 2007. This issue would later come out on February 1st in PDF format and include the Supplemental. * 1.02 Feb 07: This was the first issue available in PDF and MS Word format at the same time. It came out on February 5th. It included information from the Alumni Dublinensis. * 1.03 Mar 07: The March issue didn't come out until the 21nd due to delays which also delayed the Supplemental. It included the Article Submission Form. * 1.04 Apr 07: It came out on April 5th. It included information on several Irish Perry families and a submission. This was the first issue with a picture (a map of Ireland). * 1.05 May 07: The May issue was delayed one week, coming out on the 16th. It was the first issue available as a download online. Back issues were soon made available for download as well on May 30, 2007. * 1.06 Jun 07: The June issue was greatly delayed due to the editor's overtime work. It didn't come out until July 2nd and included several submissions and a pedigree chart. * 1.07 Jul 07: This issue was to be released near the end of July, but was delayed because of the editor's work schedule. It was eventually decided to include this issue as part of the Vol. 1 release instead of trying to "play catch-up". * 2.01 Jan 08: The return of the Perry Ezine. It was released on January 4th and was in a more modern style. It was also larger than the previous issues in both page numbers (15) and size (128kb). * 2.02 Feb 08: This issue of the Perry Ezine was released on February 5, 2008 and was the largest to date. * 2.03 Mar 08: This issue was released on March 7, 2008 and was the first to not include census information. * Vol. 1 2007: The Perry Ezine Volume One was announced on December 7, 2007 and is a collection of the released issues of the Ezine from 2007 plus the unreleased July issue and additional information that was to be used in the year's remaining issues. When finished, it will contain over 100 pages of material. Work on the volume started November 29th and is still in progress. ---- Ezine Supplemental The Perry Ezine Supplemental was started in January '07 to include information on comments made about the Perry Ezine. It often contains corrections, updates, and poll results. The Supplemental is listed on the Perry Research Website in the "Additional Information" section. Starting in January '08, it will be moved to a page within the Perry Research Forums because of quicker editing abilities. It will still be accessible through the same place, but appear slightly different. Sometimes the Supplemental has additional notes or submissions that are related to the Ezine issue. Additional polls are often included as well. The Supplemental is somewhat less popular than the Perry Ezine, so some people miss important information. To maximize the number of viewers, the Supplemental for each month is added to the Ezine Volumes when they are released at the end of a year. Since the Perry Ezine was started in 2007 only one volume has been made (not yet released). The Supplemental comes out around the middle of each month and all issues of the Perry Ezine has had a supplemental. The Supplemental for the June issue didn't come out until December 12, 2007 and was a supplemental for the not yet released Vol. 1 Ezine as well. ----